casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Jay Faldren
Jamshid '"'Jay"' Faldren' is a staff nurse who worked in the Emergency Department of Holby General Hospital from 2008 to 2011. He joined the department in October 2008 following a memorable yet successful interview, and left in December 2011 along with his partner Ruth Winters shortly after the ED fire. Time in the Emergency Department (2008-2011) Jay started in the ED as a clever and well-meaning but somewhat immature young man. Despite being good at his job, Jay saw working at the hospital as a chance to flirt with the ladies and enjoyed playing the prankster. But Charlie warmed to him, seeing a resemblance to his younger self in Jay. The flirtatious Jay agreed to accompany Ruth to a surgeon's dinner in return for payment. But in time, Jay and Ruth developed real feelings for each other and began to date for real. When a pregnant Ruth collapsed and was treated in the ED, Jay assumed she had suffered a miscarriage and was distraught. Matters worsened when Ruth confessed that she had in fact taken an abortion pill, unable to cope with the idea of being a mother. Jay couldn't deal with her betrayal and ended the relationship. When Jay took part in a faulty drugs trial, he thought he had been infected with "Crypto virus" and was going to die. However the moment the blood test results put his mind at ease, Nick Jordan delivered the bombshell that Ruth was getting married to surgeon Edward Thurlow that very day. Jay ran through the streets of Holby to pledge his undying love to Ruth, but was too late as she was already married. Jay then threw himself into a fling with Polly, but realising Polly wasn't the one, he ended things with her, too. When Ruth was sectioned, Jay was devastated, but found he wasn't able to offer her as much support as she needed because he also had to care for his ailing Nan, Maryam. As if things weren't tough enough, Jay was also diagnosed with testicular cancer. He battled the disease and won - however he had lost a testicle, put Maryam in a care home, and further damaged his friendship with Ruth by the time he was given the all clear. Jay, along with the rest of the department, felt the effects of Polly's death. But there was some light at the end of the tunnel for him as he slowly started to rebuild his relationship with Ruth. After the Holby fire he and Ruth left Holby to concentrate on their relationship and their unborn child. Charlie's anniversary (2016) .]] In August 2016, Jay made a video message for Charlie for his 30th anniversary celebrations of working in the ED. Like the other staff members, he congratulated Charlie, but also called him the "Ayatollah" of the ED. Behind the scenes Ben Turner portrayed Jay Faldren on Casualty from 2008 to 2011. He reprised his role for the 30th anniversary episode in 2016 as a guest appearance. Category:Characters Category:Past characters Category:Male characters Category:Nurses Category:2008 arrivals Category:2011 departures